


Не понимает

by Slavna



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, fem!Nico di Angelo, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavna/pseuds/Slavna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саймон еще не понимает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не понимает

Саймон хочет, чтобы Нико чаще улыбалась. 

Нико хочет, чтобы ей не снились сны.

Саймон еще не понимает, что это очень похожие желания.

* * *

У Саймона новая игра, что куплена долгим терпением и стояние в миллионной очереди, заляпанные очки и добрая улыбка. и музыкальная группа с-каким-на-этот-раз-названием. Он весь такой обычный, повседневный, домашний, совсем не такой. 

У него есть детская, привычная и нежно лелеемая влюбленность в Клэри, подругу детства. Еще коллекция комиксов и видеоигр, иногда почти раритетных изданий.

Рядом с ним Нико тошнит от самой себя, потому что она не помнит себя такую, в подобном, ну, совсем. Даже у Перси с Салли в доме, где витает аура уюта, комфорта, любви, все равно есть такое, что говорит, что здесь готовы ко всему, что это крепость. У Льюиса такого нет, ему не от кого прятаться, защищаться, да и кому надо нападать на него? У него ровно столько здравого смысла, чтобы не ходить по темным переулкам без особой нужды или если там стоят какие-то подозрительные типы. 

Нико помнит глянцевые карточки игры, что были выкинуты (читайте: лежат закинутыми под кроватью сейчас), и пачку комиксов, но это было так давно, будто в другой жизни, что и не было. И вновь брать в руки комиксы странно и понимать, что когда-то и она могла перечислить по именам всех героев, даже эпизодических, и не только. Когда-то давно, что кажется, что это не правда, она была, как Льюис.

Сейчас рядом с ним Нико чувствует, как это все далеко и не ее.

* * *

Саймон хочет, чтобы у Нико было больше радости.

Нико хочет, чтобы у нее было меньше грусти.

Саймон еще не понимает, что это очень разные желания.


End file.
